Clone Assassin
The Clone Assassins were a specialized group of Clones specifically bred and trained to kill Jedi and other Force users. Background The Clone Assassins were commissioned by High Chancellor Palpatine in secret, to prepare for the inevitable arrival of Order 66 and in case the Jedi ever betrayed the Senate. When Order 66 was issued, they took part in purging the Jedi from their Temple on Coruscant. Stats Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically (Should be comparable to if not stronger than the average Clone Trooper.), at least Small Building level with Vibroblades (Can easily cut through Clone Trooper and Stormtrooper armors, as well as destroy B1 and B2 Battle Droids alike. They also ignore conventional durability by using ultrasonic vibrations.) and blasters (Most blasters possess such a yield.) Speed: Relativistic (Trained by combatting Jedi Padawans and adapting to their reflexes and speed. Can fight on par with Jedi Knights, who can deflect lightspeed blaster projectiles. Can keep up with and dodge attacks from Obi-Wan Kenobi, who can move at such speeds.), Lightspeed attack speed with blasters Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically and with armor against physical strikes, Small Building level against blasters Hax: Durability Negation (w/ Vibroblades.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Teräs Käsi trains to protect its practicioners from Force-based mental attacks.) Intelligence: Trained to specifically defeat Jedi warriors and therefore should be knowledgable on lightsaber combat styles and some Force abilities. Utilize ambushes and stealth attacks, though are far from unskilled in direct combat, utilizing the Teräs Käsi form of unarmed combat. Stamina: Should at least be comparable to standard Clone Troopers, if not higher. Are capable of fighting Force users for an extended period of time. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Teräs Käsi:' A form of unarmed combat created to combat Jedi. Enabled a user to achieve high speeds and build an aptitude for anticipating enemy strikes before countering them before the foe regains balance. Additionally trains its users to close their minds to the Jedi and Sith, making them resistant to mental Force attacks. Equipment *'Armor:' The armor worn by the Clone Assassins is a version of the Phase II Clone Armor that granted them protection while not restricting their movement. They wore kamas, which hung from their hips to protect from low-flying shrapnel. Vibroblades were attached to their elbows, which can be spun around to point alongside their forearms or follow their upper arms as they strike. *'Blaster Pistol:' Clone Assassins sometimes used handguns for close-quarters combat, they much preferred utilizing their vibroblades directly. Likely similar to the standard DC-17 Hand Blaster, if not the exact same. *'Sniper Rifle:' Clone Assassins utilized sniper rifles to eliminate targets from a distance. Likely more powerful than the average DC-15 Blaster Rifle, which has a range of 5 kilometers. Minor Feats Skill/Intelligence *Took part in Order 66 and eliminated a number of Jedi Padawans and Knights in the Jedi Temple. Weaknesses *None notable. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Soldiers Category:Disney Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Firearm Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Small Building Level Category:Wall Level Category:Relativistic Category:Speed of Light